


fourth time's a charm

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: the three times they were almost caught and the one they were.





	fourth time's a charm

the first time it happens is 6 months into the secret.

chanyeol shoves jongin onto the couch as gently as he can before sliding his way on top of him. he smirks down at his boyfriend who, in return, grins and slides his hands into his hair.

"you sure they're gone?" he asks.

"checked every room," chanyeol replies. "unless they're really good at hiding i think we're safe."

"good," jongin says. "now kiss me."

chanyeol growls playfully and leans down to peck jongin's lips. the latter tries to deepen the kiss but chanyeol pulls his head away before he can. jongin's whine only encourages him more.

"patience, baby," he says, trailing a finger down jongin's chest, "we've got all afternoon."

he kisses jongin again and this time lets his boyfriend hold him in place. their sweet lip-lock gradually heats up as jongin opens his mouth against chanyeol's to move their lips together.

jongin notices chanyeol's arms shaking from the uncomfortable position he's in so he folds himself even more, allowing chanyeol to kneel on the couch between his legs and get a better angle. chanyeol shows his appreciation by grinding their hips together once; just enough to pull another whine from jongin's throat.

"eager?" chanyeol teases.

"shut up," jongin groans. he dips the tips of his thumbs into the corners of chanyeol's mouth and takes the opportunity to swipe his tongue along the other's bottom lip. chanyeol is surprised, jongin doesn't usually make the first move, but gladly sucks his boyfriend's tongue into his mouth and tickles it with his own. the room is filled with the wet sound of their spit-covered lips colliding and their tongues sliding together. jongin has never felt so turned on, and chanyeol is no different.

the only problem is that's when the other 6 boys decide they want to return. chanyeol and jongin don't hear them come in, they only realize once they hear someone whistle.

"chanyeol's got a girl over!" he cheers. the two on the couch immediately part and jongin slinks down so he's hidden from their view. chanyeol looks up at the other boys and his red, swollen lips give away his activities.

"come on, dae," baekhyun says. chanyeol mentally thanks him. "we all know chanyeol is gay as hell." chanyeol mentally curses him.

"fine then, he has a boy over," jongdae says.

junmyeon slaps the two boys upside the head before turning to chanyeol. "you know jongin is in his room, right?"

"yes," chanyeol replies, voice cracking from his draining arousal.

"next time just keep it to your bedroom, okay?" chanyeol nods and quickly pulls jongin's hood over his head before dragging him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

\------

the second time it happens is after the first performance on their tour.

chanyeol and jongin are changing in their dressing room and chanyeol is having a hard time keeping his hands off his boyfriend. he didn't expect the other to be wearing a crop top during his solo stage and the constant peeks of nipple and abs really excited him. ignoring the fact that they're both only in their boxers, chanyeol wraps his arms around jongin's waist and nuzzles his cheek against the latter's neck.

"i'm trying to change here," jongin chuckles, running his fingers through chanyeol's hair.

"i can't help it," chanyeol says. "you were just so sexy on stage and all i want do is rip your clothes off and-"

his fantasy is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"chanyeol, it's baekhyun, can i come in?" they hear.

"one sec, baek, i'm changing," chanyeol says. the boys quickly throw on some clothes and jongin pretends to be busy removing his makeup before chanyeol lets baekhyun in.

"who were you talking to just then?" baekhyun asks.

"huh?"

"you were calling someone sexy."

"oh," chanyeol falters for a second but smirks when he thinks of the prefect lie. "myself, obviously."

"you were calling yourself sexy and saying how you want to rip the clothes off yourself?" baekhyun seems suspicious as he eyes jongin at the makeup table but chanyeol knows he can convince him.

"uh, duh, have you seen me?" he says. "with these abs and these biceps, who wouldn't find me sexy? i am the epitome of handsome."

baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief and makes eye contact with jongin who's having a hard time not laughing.

"how you can stand to be in the same room as him when he's changing is beyond me," baekhyun says.

"hey!" chanyeol squeaks.

"i've learned to ignore everything he says," jongin says. chanyeol pouts at him but he just grins in return.

once they've convinced baekhyun to let them finish changing, jongin locks the door before wrapping his arms around chanyeol's shoulders.

"so," he says, "you think you're sexy, huh?"

"oh, shut up," chanyeol groans, smacking jongin's waist.

\------

the third time it happens is while the boys are practicing for their comeback.

chanyeol is having difficulties learning the new choreography so once they're done with their scheduled practice for the day, he asks jongin if he can stay behind and help him practice more. jongin immediately agrees so they wait until the others have all left to continue.

"so, what part are you having trouble with?" jongin asks.

"the whole thing," chanyeol whines. "i swear the choreographers forget or don't care that i'm not the strongest dancer when they make the dances."

"you've gotten so much better since debut," jongin says.

"i know but that doesn't mean i can pick up on the dances just like that. i'm not you or sehun."

jongin smiles sweetly as he grabs chanyeol's face in his hands and nuzzles their noses together.

"i believe in you," he says. "we will stay here as long as we have to until you feel as good as you can about the dance. i promise."

chanyeol smiles gratefully and kisses jongin gently, rubbing his hand up and down the latter's arm.

they hear the practice room doorknob turning so they break apart as quick as possible and chanyeol drops to the floor to 'stretch'. kyungsoo walks into the room and smiles sheepishly at the two boys, mumbling in an apology.

"i forgot my water bottle," he says.

"no problem, we're just stretching," jongin says. kyungsoo grabs his bottle and nods towards the two as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. chanyeol jumps up off the floor and quickly places a peck on jongin's lips.

"as much as i would like to keep kissing you, i really want to learn the dance so we can go home," he says. jongin smiles, his eyes crinkling very cutely, and nods in agreement.

"let's do it."

\------

the fourth and final time it happens is on chanyeol's 26th birthday.

it's just before midnight when jongin tiptoes into chanyeol's bedroom with his present. he climbs up on chanyeol's bed, gently manoeuvring himself so he's sitting on his boyfriend's waist, before leaning down and kissing his nose. chanyeol scrunches his nose up subconsciously and turns on his side, bringing jongin down with him. jongin's cold as he's naked (don't judge him, it's chanyeol's present!), so he brings the blanket over himself and scoots closer to chanyeol.

chanyeol doesn't show any signs of waking up so jongin cups his cheeks and presses his lips against chanyeol's. he feels a breath leave chanyeol's lips and soon said lips are kissing back.

"mm," chanyeol hums. "what a nice way to wake up."

jongin smiles and breaks away to stroke chanyeol's hair. "i wanted to be with you when it becomes your birthday."

"what's the time?"

"11:59."

"1 more minute."

chanyeol wraps an arm around jongin to bring him closer and smiles when he notices that his skin is touching bare skin.

"are you wearing anything?" he asks.

"nope," jongin replies, popping the 'p'. "that's your present. everyone else is asleep so you can do whatever you want to me."

"hm," chanyeol pretends to consider it. "whatever?"

"whatever."

jongin grins and watches as chanyeol does the same. he looks over chanyeol's shoulder and sees his clock showing '00:00'.

"happy birthday," he whispers.

"thank you, baby," chanyeol replies. he leans in and cups jongin's cheek as he slots their lips together. jongin's bottom lip is so nice and plump between his so so he sucks it until he gains a groan from jongin.

"HAPPY BI-"

the boys shoot apart in shock as chanyeol's door is slammed open and the other boys pour in. as soon as they see the two boys in bed together, kissing as they were, they freeze in shock.

"oh my god," jongdae says.

"wait, you're together?" junmeyon asks.

"uh, yes?" chanyeol says.

"i knew it!" baekhyun practically yells. "you two were always conveniently home alone together! i knew there was something going on."

"okay, you found out," chanyeol says. "now can you leave us alone? jongin was going to give me my present."

at the sight of chanyeol wiggling his eyebrows, there was a chorus of "oh, gross" and "get it chanyeol" before the boys let them be. jongin groans and buries his head in chanyeol's neck.

"great, now we've got to explain everything," he says.

"it'll be fine," chanyeol says. "now, i believe you were going to give me a present?"

jongin smirks and pushes the thoughts of the other boys away as he kisses chanyeol again.

\--- bonus ---

"a year?!" baekhyun cries. "you've been running around behind our backs for a year?!"

"no, we've been dating for a year," chanyeol says.

"why didn't you tell us?" junmyeon asks.

"we were scared," jongin says. "chanyeol's my first boyfriend and we didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't last long."

"were you planning on telling us?"

"yes, eventually."

"once we knew that it was what we wanted and that it was going to go somewhere."

jongin scoots closer into chanyeol's side so the latter drapes his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders.

"i guess it's good that you guys know now, because i'm in love with jongin and i plan to spend the rest of my life with him," chanyeol says. jongin looks up at him and smiles lovingly.

"i love you," he says.

"i love you more," chanyeol replies. the two kiss as all of their friends coo at them.

"so, does this mean i can have my own room now?"

"oh, shut up, sehun."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, i hope you liked it!


End file.
